I Hate You
by Killua K
Summary: She hates him. He loves her.


A/n: Enjoy it. Read it. Review it. E.R.R. it. Get it? This is short. It won't be too short either.  
  
I Hate You  
  
By: Killua K.  
  
@~~~~~  
  
You looked at me that day. And you seemed to observe my every action. I was just watching you meditate the whole time. Yet, I felt that I was the one being watched by your emerald green eyes. I blushed a bit when you finally faced me. You were holding this katana. I didn't know what to do or even what to say to you. You were steady in your place, kept on staring at me. And you know what? I wanted your eyes to get off me. But they just wouldn't. Suddenly, my lips parted slightly and breath rushed out for the first time. My lips felt cool but then they were shivering. I wanted to say something nice to you. However, I was so afraid that you might just give me a one-word reply without emotions.  
  
I wiped my sweat by the back of my hand and still saw you. Your handsome face, your gorgeous cheeks and even your well-built masculine body. My heart beat faster and I couldn't even normally breathe. With you, I feel that this huge wide-spaced room is so, so little for both of us.  
  
You were still holding your katana. Suddenly, a light breeze passed us and your raven hair was slowly lifted from the back of your neck. Oh, you just don't know how I felt for you that time. My heart skipped several beats and I heated up when you walked closer to me. I was glued on my place. And you kept on staring at me. I finally looked up to find you frowning.  
  
I frowned too.  
  
I opened my mouth and was about to speak some words to you. But...  
  
You grabbed me by my waist and I saw your katana as it fell onto the ground. I heard its sound but what really went to my senses was when my eyes automatically closed.  
  
I felt your lips on mine and felt your air as it rushed into my mouth. I couldn't breathe.  
  
I vigorously pushed you and quickly wiped my lips. I knitted my brows as my cheeks heated in anger. You suddenly, chuckled sarcastically. And you quickly picked your katana up. I wondered why you laughed.  
  
You paced away from me slowly then I looked at you furiously.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, what the hell have you done to me?! You know what? I really came here to confront you and tell you directly that I hate you so much. But unfortunately, you still stole a stupid kiss from me. All the time that I'm standing here, I was heating up in anger because you are acting so innocent as if you haven't done anything bad to me! And still you failed to comprehend from my actions. I wanted to punch you! I wanted to scratch you by my fingers! But then, you kissed me!!! How dare you do this to me? I said I don't like you! You are not even my type! You know what? I don't like the things that you have been doing! You think you're so sweet? Well you aren't! You think you're an angel sent to me by heaven? No you aren't! " I blurted. Sweat rolled on my face as my voice shivered in anger. You laughed again as you stood up.  
  
"You hate me in other words?" you simply asked. You went closer to me and our bodies were so near to each other. I shivered in fright that you might do something not nice to me again.  
  
"YEAH?! Uhh!!! You know, I hate you for being so stupid! I hate you for being so sweet to me! I hate you for being so numb! For doing not nice things to me! I hate you for loving me! I hate you for flirting me sometimes! I hate the way you love me! I hate the stupid things you say to me! I hate the way you stare at me! I hate your innocence, Aoshi-sama! In other words, I HATE YOU. I don't like you, get it? I want to kill you, do you understand?!" I told him angrily. "I have an undying hatred for a person like you! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"  
  
You gathered me into your arms and I refused. But my body felt safe with your guard. It relaxed on your chest and I burst crying when you hugged me. I heard your heart beat. It was so smooth and then you ushered me into a deep slumber. And I followed your command.  
  
You caressed me and whispered these words to my ear. "Misao-chan, I never hated you. And I never will."  
  
I fell asleep. You hugged me tightly and wiped my tears. Aoshi-sama, I hate you because you love me...  
  
OWARI~~  
  
A/n: HaHAHAHA!!! Isn't it so stupid?! I mean...well, it really sucks! Gomenasai...I really tried to have some fluffiness there but I really can't. And you might be wondering...I got some parts of Misao's words there from the movie titled "Ten Things I Hate About You". It's a great movie. You might want to watch it. Anyways, do you think it's good? Is it nice? Is it well-written? Oh, I want to know!!! Please give me a nice review. Don't be too harsh!!! ; 


End file.
